OC: Arrowstrike, Aquakit, and Cinderkit
My Three Oc's.jpg|My Three Oc's Arrow, Stormpaw, and ShimmerStorm Silhouette_Animals.jpg|My Three Oc's Silhouette Animals News Stormpaw and Arrowpaw confess their love to one another! Arrowstorm forever! (3/10/16) Shimmerstorm is killed by a fox, but her kit, Fatekit, survives. Sparrowstar accepts the kitten into her new litter. (8/10/16) Arrowpaw has become Arrowstrike! (9/10/16) ArrowStrike is expecting Stormcloud's kits! (11/5/16) My OC's Quotes :} "I will never make the same mistake twice." ~Shimmerstorm "I lost my mother, I lost my father, but I will never lose myself. Starclan is always the light at the end of the tunnel." ~Shimmerstorm "Sometimes, it is easier to tell a small lie, then the whole, blood-stained truth." ~Shimmerstorm "My feelings? oh, don't worry about those, no one else does." ~Shimmerstorm (Totally a Moonpaw quote though) "A mother's love for her daughter is like nothing else in the world. It knows no laws." ~Shimmerstorm "Of all the lies of heard, 'I love you' is my favorite." ~Arrowstrike "I never knew my mother, I never knew my father, but I know myself. You have to love yourself before you can get over anything." ~Fatekit Arrowstrike!!!! (Bet ya didn't expect that) Name: Arrow, Arrowpaw', Arrowstrike' Nickname(s): Arrow Arrowkit.jpg|le Baby Arrow Arrow Older.jpg|Arrow Variaton (when you can't find any other pics of her) Arrow.jpg|Arrow Angry_Arrowpaw.jpg|Arrow when you don't give her cookies and oj Arrowanime.jpg|Arrow as anime Username: Sarahe1049 Sex: Female/She-cat (Straight) Age: 13 moons Breed: Siamese/Birman/alleycat Hybrid Clan: SilhouetteClan Rank: Kittypet/Rouge (or a KittyRouge), Apprentice,' Warrior' Mentor: None Theme Song(s): King of Anything - Sara Bareilles Current State: Expecting );3 Mate: StormCloud Crush: Stormeh Traits Alert- Witty- Sarcastic- (But when she's serious, she really means it.) Observant- Curious- Slightly Proud- Clear-Headed- Obedient- Snappy- (if you tease her about being a kittypet) Self-Concious- (about her kittypet origins) Kin Mother: Pixy- Small Siamese she-cat with intense blue eyes. Father: Ric- Thick-furred, and dappled tan tom with brown paws and blue-grey eyes. Beautiful siamese siamese cats 18845123 350 303 by starhavenfireheart-d89rwdo.jpg|Pixy Media 84396072.jpg|Ric E5028c3db25c3ef4616b2d4255469a92.jpg|Amber 23_siamese_cat.jpg|Amelia siamese-cats-and-vestibular-disease-563608a4c4799.jpg|Bob blue-mackerel.jpg|Mac Sister: Amber- Cream flame-point she-cat with ice blue eyes Sister: Amelia- Light brown siamese she-cat with darker nose and pale aqua eyes. Brother: Bob- Thick-furred seal brown pointed tom with powder blue eyes. Brother: Mac (Mackerel)- Blue mackerel tabby tom with greenish yellow eyes. Kits: Dovekit, Featherkit, Floodkit, Stats Forgivness: 7-10 Hunting: 6-10 Battling: 9-10 Faith/Belief in Starclan: 9-10 Belief in the Dark Forest: 9-10 Loyalty: 8-10 Climbing: 8-10 Swimming: 6-10 Jumping (Hight): 7-10 Jumping (Length): 7-10 Likes/Dislikes Favorite Color: The leafy Green of The leaves in the forest. Favorite Prey: Mouse Favorite Season: Leaf-bare, as her coat keeps her warm WIP Other Likes: Chilly days, Swimming, The Metallic Taste of Blood (she's so twisted), Other Dislikes: Friends Mackerel (Mac)(Wherabouts unknown) Tornsoul (Torn) (Wherabouts unknown) Stormcloud (Storm, Stormeh, Stormy) (Wherabouts unknown) Redsnow (Red) (Deceased) Physical Characteristics Full Description: Tan/sand colored thick fur. dark brown "stockings" (3/4 up) legs. Sturdy, petite, and compact build. dark brown freckles on face, and dark brown "triangle" under eyes. Rims/backs of ears and dark brown. Dark brown stripe in-between her eyes, with subtle arrow-headed ends (thus her name). Fully dark brown tail. white muzzle, lower chest, and underbelly. Pretty, almond-shaped teal eyes. Small scars around her neck, usually hidden by thick fur. Alternate Description(s): siamese she-cat with ice blue eyes. (*coff* when I can't find pics of what she really looks like.) Detailed Description~ Face/Head: Long neck, normal muzzle. Double-headed arrow stripe in-between her eyes.Ears have dark brown rims/backs. Strong jaw. Eyes: Pretty, almond-shaped Teal eyes. Speckle above eye (Left), Triangle-shaped brown patch under her eye (Centered), with one speckle to the left and right of the "Triangle." Fur: Thick, cream colored fur. white underbelly, muzzle, and lower chest. Body/Build: Petite, Sturdy, and Compact. slightly longer torso than most cats. Paws/Legs/Claws: Dark brown legs, that go up 3/4 of the leg. Regular length legs. neat paws. Blackthorn sharp claws. Tail: Whippy tail, Dark brown from tip to base. Hight: Short. owo Scars: Small scars around her neck, where her collar would have been. usually covered by her thick fur. the very tip of her right ear was torn off. Ailments: Asthma- usually when running long distances, or when she gets really hot. Fateseeker Name: Fatekit, Fatepaw, Fateseeker (Wings of Fire Reference)(Fate is a Hollyleaf reincarnation) Nickname(s): Fate Username: Sarahe1049 Black cat by mocore.jpg|Fateseeker Screen Shot 2016-11-02 at 5.06.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-10-05 at 5.19.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-11-02 at 5.05.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-10-05 at 5.20.43 PM.png Customcat.4.png|DeathSeeker ship art E6bbfd8af242f755285cfa5d72ed2ac8.jpg|Fateseeker Anime Sex: Female/She-cat Age: 3 moons Breed: idk Clan: Silhouetteclan Rank: Kit Mentor: Hopefully a medicine cat Theme Song(s): Adele - Chasing Pavements Current State: Adorable Mate: N/A Crush: Death :3 Traits Pedantic- Clever- Sweet- Sly- Insightfu'''l- Fate is '''Sardonic, (grimly mocking or cynical) and Sarcastic '''at the best of times, and '''Blunt at the worst of times. Fate has a knack for reading signs StarClan sends to her. She is exceptional at making prophecies, and "telling the future." Kin Mother: Shimmerstorm Foster Mother: Sparrowstar Father: Unknown Kits: N/A Friends Moonkit (Moon) Stats Forgivness: 7-10 Hunting: 7-10 Battling: 9-10 Faith/Belief in Starclan: 10-10 Belief in the Dark Forest: 10-10 Loyalty: 6-10 Climbing: 5-10 Swimming: 7-10 Jumping (Hight): 8-10 Jumping (Length): 8-10 Likes/Dislikes Favorite Color: Leafy green Favorite Prey: Pigeons Favorite Season: Fall WIP Other Likes: Flirting with Death, Other Dislikes: Thunderstorms, Snakes, Physical Characteristics Full Description: She Is a slender, long-legged black she-cat with soft and long fur. She has sharp, holly leaf-like green eyes, and a feathered tail. Alternate Description(s): None Detailed Description~ Face/Head: Slender muzzle, long neck Eyes: Deep, sharp, holly leaf like, large green eyes. Fur: All black, with a white, star-shaped patch on chest. feathering on belly, legs, and tail. Body/Build: Petite but slender. Paws/Legs/Claws: Long, lithe legs Tail: Long and black. slight feathering on tail. Hight: Short, but willowy Scars: None Dovekit Name: Dovekit Nickname(s): Dove Dovekit.jpg|Adorable Dovekit Dovesomething.jpg|Dovesomething Username: Sarahe1049 Sex: Female/She-cat Age: Kit Breed: i don't even know anymore Clan: Silhouetteclan Rank:' '''Kit '''Mentor': none Theme Song(s): Daya - Sit Still, Look Pretty Current State: Cute/Unborn Mate: N/A Crush: None Traits Sarcastic- Kind- Fiery Temper when provoked-''' '''Shy- Smart- Independent- 'Kin' Mother: Arrowstrike Father: Stormcloud Sister: Featherkit Brother: Floodkit Brother: idk Kits: N/A Friends none Stats Forgivness: 7-10 Hunting: 8-10 Battling: 7-10 Faith/Belief in Starclan: 9-10 Belief in the Dark Forest: 9-10 Loyalty: 9-10 Climbing: 7-10 Swimming: 7-10 Running: 9-10 Jumping (Hight): 7-10 Jumping (Length): 9-10 Likes/Dislikes Favorite Color: The color of leaves in Leaf-Fall (Autumn) Favorite Prey: Fish Favorite Season: Leaf-Fall (Autumn) Other Likes: - Other Dislikes: Moths Physical Characteristics Full Description: Sturdy dark grey she-kit with white chest, underbelly, muzzle/blaze, and paws. Luminous yellow eyes. Alternate Description(s): None Detailed Description~ Face/Head: Her head is rounded like an American Shorthair, and she has short, pointed ears. She has a white muzzle and blaze. Eyes: Eyes are circular, and a bright, luminous yellow color. Fur: She has silky soft, short dark grey fur. She has a white chest/underbelly. Body/Build: She has a muscular, compact body. Paws/Legs/Claws: Front paws are white, back toes are white. Tail: Longish tail that has a rounded end. Hight: Average hight. Scars: None ShimmerStorm (Deaceased) Name: Shimmerkit, Shimmerpaw, ShimmerStorm Nickname(s): Shimmer, Shimmah, Shimma, Username: Sarahe1049 Shimmerkit.2.png|Shimmerpaw (Drawn by yours truly) ShimmerKit.png|Shimmerkit (Drawn by the wonderful Moonpaw) ShimmerSmoke.jpg|ShimmerStorm Shimmahpaw.png|Shimmahpaw X3 Imgres.jpg|Shimmerpaw eadf9bb5c95aedf2010a5f5a5be4cc8d.jpg|Shimmerkit River&Shimmer.png|Shimmerpaw and Riverpaw drawn by Northie Screen_Shot_2016-08-25_at_6.10.30_PM.png|Kinda Shimmerpaw 45158cb5a1d146f9128407821f24f60b.jpg|ShimmerStorm *Cough* Hollyleaf *Cough* Screen Shot 2016-08-26 at 12.56.54 PM.png|Shimmerpaw and Riverpaw drawn by ME Shimmerpaw_looking_Disgruntled.png|ShimmerStorm looking disgruntled Screen_Shot_2016-08-28_at_12.27.04_PM.png|Cute ShimmerStorm Breezepelt_by_sasu_coffee-d8gzgmf.png|Angry ShimmerStorm (Breezepelt :3) Da476e25d085184b85bc3d24c2cc6e1f-d6fsl35.png|Shimmerpaw (Nightcloud *Coff* Screen_Shot_2016-09-01_at_12.15.13_PM.png|ShimmerStorm blushing (Basically every time a Tom looks at her) SHIMMR.jpg|If Shimmer was an anime girl XD (Thanks Northie) ShimmerpawFunny.jpg|When Shimmerpaw Says Something only she Thinks Is Funny (left to Right: Moonpaw, Northlight, Shimmerpaw) Shimmerpaw101.jpg|Shimmerpaw drawn by me, myself, and I Sex: Female/She-cat (Straight) Age: Eternal Breed: Serengeti/Turkish Angora Hybrid Clan: SilhouetteClan, Starclan Rank: Starclan Cat Mentor: (Duskcloud) Current State: Deceased Mate: *Cough* None Crush: Nope Traits Sassy- ShimmerStorm is lively, bold, and full of spirit; cheeky. Clever- ShimmerStorm is quick to learn, understand, and "Intelligent" Spunky- ShimmerStorm is courageous and determined. Sarcastic- ShimmerStorm's sarcasm sometimes makes her hard to understand, or take seriously. Quick-tempered- ShimmerStorm is easily "Sparked up," and that makes her an undesirable enemy Loyal- ShimmerStorm is very faithful to her friends, family, and clan. she will die for her comrades. Kin Mother: Tornadostar/ Tornadostorm ("Deceased") Father: Greymoon (Exiled) Sister: Riverpaw (Alive, in SilhoutetteClan) Sister: Twilightkit (Deceased) Brother: Bravekit (Whereabouts Unknown) Half-Brother: Tornsoul (Whereabouts Unknown) Kits: N/A Grandmother: Hurricane (Deceased, in Starclan) Stats Forgivness: 5-10 Hunting: 8-10 Battling: 6-10 Faith/Belief in Starclan: 8-10 Belief in the Dark Forest: '''8-10 '''Loyalty: 8-10 Climbing: 9-10 Swimming: 7-10 Jumping (Hight): 10-10 Jumping (Length): 9-10 Likes/Dislikes Favorite Color: Silver or the color of Sunset/Sunrise Favorite Prey: Starling or basically any bird (She dislikes eating fat, and most birds have less fat) Favorite Season: Leaf-fall WIP Other Likes: Riverpaw X3, Dewy Mornings, Climbing, Hunting, Eagle salad (don't ask), Other Dislikes: Mud, Thorns/Brambles/Burrs, being told what to do, Friendssssss Darkclaw (AKA Dark) Northlight (AKA North, Northie) Nightsong (AKA Auntie Night) Duskcloud (AKA Dusk) Riverpaw (Aka River) SoulHeart (AKA Soul) Moonpaw (AKA Moonie) Silentwing (AKA Silent) Lunarmoon (AKA Lunar, LunarYak, LunarSpoon, etc) Physical Characteristics Quick Description: '''a pretty, willowy black smoke she-cat with yellow eyes. Feathering on legs, tail, and belly. Resembles a Serengeti/Turkish Angora Hybrid (long legs, large ears, etc.) '''Alternate Description: Charcoal gray or smoky black colored she-cat with yellow eyes. Full Description: Face/Head: Slender face/muzzle. abnormally large ears. Eyes: A Bright, headlight-like yellow with black, oval-shaped pupils. almond shaped eyes. Fur: silvery underfur with black over-coat. otherwise known as "Black Smoke." Body/Build: Willowy, lithe build. deep chest. Silver feathering on chest and underbelly. Paws/Legs/Claws: neat paws, very long legs, with silver feathering, and "short" but thorn-sharp claws. Tail: long smoky black tail, with silver feathering. Hight: Tall, due to her long legs. Scars: faint scar across her forehead, (actually two combined scars, one from a rouge attacking her, the other from her falling into a river and onto a sharp rock) Ailments: None Theme Songs Fix You - Coldplay Demons - Imagine Dragons Sorry About Your Parents - Icon For Hire Titanium - Cover by Madilyn Bailey Shots (Broiler Remix) - Imagine Dragons Secrets - OneRepublic Miss Independent - kelly Clarkson I'm Coming Home (Part II) - Skylar Grey Category:OC Page